El sabor de la vida
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Taichi es un joven que tras un accidente quedo huerfano, el dia del accidente bajo la lluvia en un parque conoce a un chico rubio que le dio de regalo un dulce. Con esos poco recuerdos en su mente vive bajo la tutela de un rico que tiene una sobrina de nombre Sakura. En su primer dia de clases, Tai choca con un joven rubio de mal caracter, y conoce a una chica peli azul
1. Chapter 1

Ejem...

hola... si tengo muchos fic y bla bla bla ewe

Nath: deja de publicar tanto ewe, no vez que te atareas de mas, no se como le haces con tanto, yo no eh podido ni escribir estoy sin inspiracion y tu ¬¬

No es mi culpa u.u

Nath. osh!

Bueno, jajaja esta historia lleva tiempo publicada en amor-yaoi y mundo yaoi, la ire subiendo aqui tambien, en cuanto lleguemos a los mismos cap se actualizara simultaneamente en los tres xDD

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa, un pequeño niño de aproximadamente unos 8 años de edad caminaba por la calle con la cabeza agachada. Su semblante era triste y la gente lo ignoraba por sus múltiples asuntos mientras el simplemente gemía de dolor por las heridas que tenía su cuerpo. Llego hasta un pequeño parque el cual contaba con unos columpios, se dirigió a ellos y se sentó en uno comenzando a balancearse.

-"Los dulces son el sabor de la vida, si chupas uno sentirás como una flor crece en tu boca"-. Un chico de la misma edad le extendía la mano en la cual tenía un pequeño caramelo, era de su misma estatura o un poco más alto, su cabellera rubia que brindaba un cierto color a ese día tan nublado y sus hermosos ojos azules hicieron que se olvidara de todo, por lo cual tomo aquel caramelo y sonrió.

/

Un joven de 15 años abre inesperadamente los ojos y parándose de su cama comenta para sí.

-De nuevo ese sueño- se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño y se ve en el espejo, al hacerlo pone una cara de enfado –osh- odiaba su apariencia, su cabellera era de un castaño muy lindo, su cuerpo está bien formado para su edad mostraba lo varonil que era pero, mostraba también una apariencia frágil, en ocasiones, las personas suelen confundirlo con una chica, sus ojos de un café chocolate los cuales tenían un brillo de alegría y nostalgia a la vez, era en sí, lo único que le gustaba de él.

FLASH BACK

-Tienes unos lindos ojos-sonríe- pero se verían mejor sin esas lagrimas en ellos- le da un pañuelo para que seque las lagrimas que salían de sus pupilas.

-gracias-tomando el pañuelo sonriendo n.n

-vez, te ves mejor así que llorando- le dijo lo cual provoco que el joven se sonrojara levemente- puedes quedártelo, nos vemos-el joven rubio se va corriendo hasta donde se encuentra una señora a la cual saluda con un beso y se aleja con ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡Muy buenos días Taichi!- esa dulce voz saco de sus pensamiento al joven castaño

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- sonríe mientras ve a la pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años de edad la cual lo mira un poco enfadada

-No, no me digas Sakura-chan, no me gusta

-gomen ne Sakura- sonríe a lo cual la niña lo abraza

-A si es mejor ¿no te parece? Después de todo eres mi one-san- sonríe a lo cual el joven solo suspira- ¿Volviste a soñar con el niño rubio Tai?- sonríe

-Eso no te importa Sakura, lo que sueñe o no, no te incumbe para nada- le dice enfadado lo cual provoca que la niña comience a sollozar-etto… discúlpame Sakura no era mi intención hacerte llorar pero…

-Te importa más saber tu pasado que preocuparte de tu presente y de tu futuro- comenta la niña, lo cual impresiona un poco a Tai el cual solo asiente con la cabeza, a lo que la niña suspira- si sigues así jamás lograras nada Tai- comienza a salir de la habitación

-Lo sé Sakura, lo sé muy bien- y sale detrás de la niña.

/

*tititit tititit* [disculpen pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de que sonara el despertador jajaja XD]

Un joven rubio ojiazul se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia un pequeño buro donde está el despertador para apagarlo y cuando se disponía en volver a la cama tocan a su puerta.

-hermano, se te hará tarde y ya está listo el desayuno- dijo desde afuera esperando una respuesta

-sí, lo sé, muchas gracias por avisarme TK-se acerco a un ropero y abrió las puertas de par en par para visualizar a si su guardarropa donde se encontraba su uniforme el cual consistía en un traje de color verde bandera (pantalón y saco) con una playera blanca junto con una corbata negra. -detesto el primer día de clases-dijo para sí mismo mientras se vestía. Después de unos minutos bajo y saludo a su padre y a su hermano takeru –Muy buenos días-

-buenas yamato- saludo su padre

-parece que te levantaste de muy buen ánimo hermano jajá- comento su hermano menor

-cállate tk-dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y se dirigía a su lugar. Desayuno y después se marcho a la escuela

-ya me voy- grito para que lo oyera tanto su padre como hermano menor

-regresa pronto-contestaron sus dos interlocutores al unisonó

Al salir de su casa comenzó a caminar con gran pereza [ ya saben el típico primer día de clases como llegan todos jaja] cuando de pronto alzo su mirada y vio el cielo, el cual se encontraba nublado de pronto comenzó a recordar aquel dia en que sus padres se separaron.

INICIO FLASH BACK

-¿A dónde vamos?-un niño rubio dirigía su mirada a una mujer rubia la cual lo sostenía del brazo

-No te preocupes yamato, solo te llevo con tu padre-le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa un tanto triste

-¿Estás bien mami? Se te nota triste-decía el pequeño al momento en que llegaban a una tienda puesto que no tardaba en comenzar a llover

-Espérame aquí sí, iré a comprar un paraguas para no mojarnos-le sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada del establecimiento mientras dejaba al niño rubio.

El día comenzaba a terminarse y es cielo seguía nublado que pareciera que lloraba por alguien y si ese chico sabia que algo no andaba bien, el hecho de que su madre le dijera que lo llevaría con su padre significa la separación de él y su querido hermano menor. Comenzó a mirar alrededor de la tienda cuando comenzó a llover, los fuertes truenos resonaban muy fuerte y los relámpagos iluminaban por completo el lugar, de pronto vio como un niño más o menos de la misma edad llegaba al parque que estaba cerca de ahí y se sentaba en los columpios.

-¿me pregunto si se habrá perdido?- pensó el niño ojiazul que sin más se fue acercando a él sin importarle mucho la lluvia, cuando estuvo cerca le dio un dulce y le dijo-"Los dulces son el sabor de la vida, si chupas uno sentirás como una flor crece en tu boca"-sonrió

A lo que el otro niño a dicha acción no hizo más que alzar la mirada tomar el dulce y sonreír, en ese momento sus lindos ojos castaños se calvaron en esos ojos azules y desde ese momento ya no pudo olvidarlos.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con ese niño-dijo mientras seguía su camino a la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo.

Espero les guste

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Iban bajando las escaleras cuando de pronto la niña oji verde se detiene de momento y volteo a ver a su acompañante.

-No te presentes así ante el señor Sakamoto Tai, de seguro y lo vuelves a preocupar como el otro día-dijo de una manera fría

-Ya lo sé Sakura, no me lo debes de recordar-dijo un poco irritado

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y fueron hasta el comedor y no vieron a nadie, comenzaron a buscar si había alguien en la casa pero fue inútil ya que estaba vacía, así que se decidieron a desayunar solos.

-Yo quiero cereal- dijo la oji verde acercándose a una pequeña alacena y sacando una caja de color verde y también un plato hondo

-n.n creo que yo también desayunare cereal- dijo mientras sacaba otro plato y la leche del refrigerador

-Ohh tai, ti desayunando cereal jaja vaya que el día de hoy trae muchas sorpresas- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-¡Urusai Sakura- dijo mientras dejaba la leche en el centro de la mesa y se sentaba en una silla y después reacciono a las palabras de Sakura- ¿a qué te refieres con sorpresas-

-jaja- rio irónicamente-solo espera ya verás a lo que me refiero- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tanto tai se sentaba en eso se abre la puerta inesperadamente.

Un hombre de unos 40 años de edad abre bruscamente la puerta y entra corriendo con un sobre blanco en la mano, gritando el nombre del chico castaño

-Taichi-kun, taichí-kun- gritaba el nombre mientras corría hacia el joven y lo abrazaba haciéndolo caer de la silla-FELICIDADES TAI- dijo dejando a Sakura perpleja y a un chico en el suelo morado por la falta de aire.

-Etto…Sa..Sakamoto-san po..Podría soltarme…no puedo…respirar- dijo todo morado.

*rie nerviosamente* -gomen Tai, no era mi intención-dijo soltándolo

Cuando el hombre soltó a tai se sentó en la mesa mientras el chico iba por un plato y se lo daba a lo que el hombre solo sonrió-Vaya hoy tendremos un desayuno simple no es así Tai?-

El joven solo asintió –Y bien-comento mientras se sentaba- ¿Por qué la felicitación?

-Sí, porque tío?-dijo una Sakura curiosa

-Bueno es porque- se detiene un poco y saca un sobre blanco el cual le entrega a tai- al parecer has sido aceptado- dijo de manera serena.

Al oír esto el joven abrió rápidamente el sobre y comenzó a leer (N/A jaja algo así recuerdo se hacían este tipo de documentos XD)

"_TAICHI SAKAMOTO PRESENTE._

_ SE LE INFORMA QUE AH SIDO ACEPTADO EN LA ESCUELA PREPARATORIA PRIVADA DE ODAIBA, AL MISMO TIEMPO LE MUESTRO MIS MAS SINCERAS FELICITACIONES, PUESTO QUE, SU EXAMEN FUE EL QUE OBTUVO LA CALIFICACIONA MAS ALTA Y SERIA UN GRAN HONOR PARA ESTA INSTITUCION TENER UN ALUMNO COMO USTED EN NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES. AL IGUAL AL SER ACEPTADO SE LE OFRECIO UNA BECA DE EXELENCIA LA CUAL CUBRE LA MAYORIA DE LOS GASTOS A EXCEPCIÓN DE LA INSCRIPCION LA CUAL TIENE UN COSTO DE 4,500.00 ¥,(N/A ESTO VENDRIA SIENDO 681.054 $MEXICANOS) LA INSCRIPCION SE REALIZARA EL MISMO DIA DE CLASES QUE ES EL DIA 2 DE AGOSTO DEL PRESENTE AÑO._

_ SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO DEJO DE USTED ESPERANDO VERLO PRONTO._

_ATTE: TETZUO SAGARA._

_ DIRECTOR ESCOLAR."_

Termino de leer y cabizbajo comenzó a llorar en silencio, a lo que dejo sorprendidos y preocupados a sus dos acompañantes mientras que la habitación se llenaba de un silencio nostálgico.

-Tai-kun, si es por el dinero no te preocupes, yo te lo daré y poco a poco me lo iras pagando-dijo el señor haciendo que alzara la cara.

-No es eso-dijo sollozando-Nuevamente seré incapaz de hacer algo por mi cuenta, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?-dijo apretando sus puños con rabia mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas.

-Tai-dijo la peli castaña con un tono de tristeza en su voz-tu eres capaz de todos, siempre y cuando lo desees con fuerza, por eso no debes torturarte de esa manera, no estás solo, al menos ya no-dijo mostrándole un sonrisa sincera.

-Sakura tiene razón Taichi, yo te adopte y ahora eres un miembro más de esta familia y como mi familia es lo más importante para mi te apoyare en lo que pueda, pero…- se detuvo antes de continuar para reflexionar lo que iba a continuar diciendo- te comprendo que a veces pienses "es mi problema, no es responsabilidad de ustedes ayudarme" y quieras cuidarte por ti mismo pero debes de recibir ayuda si deseas encontrar parte de tu pasado.

Ante estas palabras el moreno solo les dirigió una sonrisa alegre y miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora, casi daban las 9.00 am y para su mala o buena suerte era el día en que por fin entraría a esa prestigiosa escuela, así que sin perder mas el tiempo subió rápidamente los escalones a arreglarse y buscar todos los papeles requeridos para la inscripción, después de unos minutos bajo bien arreglado con un traje color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

-Ese es el entusiasmo Tai-dijo Sakura dándole una caja _de bentou_- aquí tienes

-Gracias Sakura-sonríe

-Muy bien Tai-kun, aquí tienes-dijo dándole un sobre blanco- es el dinero y ya no te preocupes por esos detalles vale-le sonríe

-claro- dijo tomando el sobre y guardándolo en el folder que llevaba el cual metió en un pequeño portafolios-Bueno, me voy-dijo animado

-Regresa pronto-dijeron sus interlocutores al unisonó.

Un joven rubio seguía caminando solo subiendo una colina cuando de pronto le preguntan algo-

-es en verdad tu deseo?-dijo una niña que no pasaba de los cuatro años de edad

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo viendo a la niña-¿y que haces tan temprano por estos lugares?

-si es así entonces lo volverás a ver

-¿volver a ver, a quien te refieres?-

-me refiero al niño de tus sueños

Ante estas palabras el chico comenzó a recordar a aquel niño que conoció el día que fue separado de su hermano pequeño y cuando reacciono para preguntarle a esa niña sobre el tema, esta ya no se encontraba.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntaba mientras seguía en shock por lo que había escuchado

-Muy buenos días Matt- dijo una chica peli naranja

-buenos días Sora-saludo amablemente

-eh eh ¿a que no sabes de lo que me entere sobre los de nuevo ingreso?- dijo muy emocionada

-no, no lose y tampoco es algo que me importe mucho-dijo indiferente

-vaya que no eres curioso jaja, pero aun así te contare-dijo emocionada- me entere por ahí que ingresara un chico genio-dijo-además también dicen que es muy guapo-su sonrisa se amplio

-vaya que acaso vas a ir tras de él una vez lo encuentres-dijo de forma sarcástica

-OYE YO NO SOY DE ESE TIPO DE CHICAS-dijo molesta- como si no me conocieras, pero bueno dejando eso de lado que harás hoy saliendo?

-nada

-hum que aburrido eres, es ke acaso no van a practicar hoy?

-aun no lo sé-dijo- discúlpame sora pero tengo algo que hacer antes de que comiencen las clases

-ah si claro-dijo mientras lo veía alejarse-¿Qué le pasara esta extraño?

El joven rubio caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela cuando de pronto choco con alguien.

-etto..Discúlpame no era mi intención-

-no crees que deberías fijarte un poco mas- dijo el rubio desde el suelo

Ríe-lo lamento no era mi intención, pero veo que eres de la escuela-le da la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-no gustarías decirme en donde queda la dirección-dijo de forma alegre

-Claro- se levanto y vio a su interlocutor a lo cual quedo sin palabras-*podrá ser el, será acaso esto a lo que se refería esa niña* pensamientos como esos comenzaron a invadir su mente.


End file.
